


Play Time

by SashaDistan



Series: Sheithkira Shorts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Competitive Streak, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Incest, Keithcest, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: Keith and Akira are trying to best each other at a video game. Shiro is able to provide a higher level of challenge for their competition.winning is it's own reward...
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Kogane Akira, Keith/Akira/Shiro, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kogane Akira/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheithkira Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981096
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92





	Play Time

“How about a challenge?” Shiro offers with a smirk.

The twins regard him with perfectly matching arched brows.

They are arguing over a video game, both wishing to be the best, both having already achieved perfect scores. There’s no settling this argument without assistance. Shiro takes a moment to appreciate the long, lean lines of his lovers bodies, and his cock stirs at the sight. They both notice, of course: it’s Sunday, and the house is warm enough not to require clothes.

“Let’s see how well you boys can play whilst I distract you.”

“Someone’s confident today,” Keith smirks.

“And how are you proposing to distract us?” Akira quips, wiggling his hips.

Shiro’s grin broadens.

“Move over.”

He uses his prosthetic hand to pull Keith into his lap, and the boy yelps and grabs at his game controller as Shiro’s dick nudges against his backside.

“No fair,” Keith protests. “I’m gonna lose if you fuck me!”

Akira sticks his tongue out and winks.

“You forget,” Shiro purrs in his ear, wrapping thick fingers around Akira’s cock, scooping up his balls and rolling them in his palm, “that your brother is extra sensitive in this area.”

Akira doesn’t whimper, but his lip is blanched as white as his teeth where he bites it.

“And how come- nnnngh! How come Keith gets your cock and not me?”

Shiro leans over and kisses Akira soundly before he answers, leaving Keith to watch them licking into each other’s mouths. Keith squirms jealously – there is a game afoot and he’s not patient like he would usually be.

“Because unlike you sweet boy, I already caught Keith prepping in the bathroom.”

Keith flushes – half guilty and half proud as his cock gives a very obvious twitch.

“I know he’ll be ready for me.”

Keith twists in his lap, so flexible, so eager, and Shiro spares no expense in kissing him too even as he continues to slow and languorously stroke Akira’s pretty cock. Keith pulls back with a gleam in his eye.

“You’re on.” He shifts forward to ready the game, giving Shiro a perfect view of his plump, heart shaped ass and his smooth – slightly shiny and very pink – hole.

Shiro grins, and gets a hand around himself to line up, pressing the blunt head of his cock against Keith’s entrance. Just as predicted, the boy opens for him beautifully, a perfectly pressured wet slide. As he settles back fully into Shiro’s lap, Keith elbows Akira in the ribs.

“Hey now.” Shiro admonishes him with a quick slap to the thigh with his prosthetic. “Be nice to your brother.”

Keith pouts. Even without a perfect view of his face, Shiro can tell, and the next slap hits harder. Keith flinches.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Better.”

Keith licks his lips.

“Sorry, Akira.”

Keith turns to his brother – a near perfect mirror of himself though each tiny difference makes Shiro’s heart race even now – and his violet eyes flutter shut as he parts his lips for a kiss. Akira purrs, cradling his brother’s jaw as their tongues stroke each other, lips brushing and sucking with sweet, slick noises. A chain of saliva connects them for a long moment as they pull back again before it breaks.

After a breath, both turn back to the screen.

No one asks what the stakes are for winning. There’s no point, winning is its own reward in a house of three highly competitive individuals.

The game is Crazy Taxi, because a straight racer would be too little of a challenge after the kind of flight simulators and actual jets they get to work with day-to-day, and Akira wastes no time in picking up the first fare he sees whilst Keith roars past him in search of better paying clients. Shiro’s lovers might look the same and share the same indomitable will, but they have always approached problems in different ways.

As they settle into their play, Shiro keeps his touches light and slow. Teasing as he traces up the long, softly curved length of Akira’s cock, rolling the foreskin covered head between his fingers gently before moving down to play along the shaft. Akira twitches and jerks, resolutely staring at the screen, his controller held in a tight grip.

Keith smirks.

“You’re gonna lose, bro.”

“Not a chance, Baby.” Akira shoots back, dropping off another passenger and collecting cash. “He’s gonna have you any minute.”

“Look at you both, doing so well.” Shiro keeps Keith firmly in his lap with his free hand, and leans sideways a little to speak into the space between their ears. Praise is a weakness they both share. “My perfect boys being so good for me. So pretty both of you. Aren’t I the lucky one?”

Any other time, this would earn him a smug _‘yeah you are’_ from Keith and a cocky grin from Akira, but Shiro uses the distraction to tilt his hips just so and Keith drives directly into a brick wall as Shiro fucks against his prostate. Keith’s whimper is a thing of beauty.

“Feel good, Baby?”

“Y-yes Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Shiro rolls his hips, and echoes the gesture with his left arm, stroking all the way up Akira’s cock as he begins to set the pace. “Pretty Kitty. Eager…”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, Daddy.” Akira whimpers.

Shiro grins.

“Play your game boys or it’ll be a tie.”

“Shit!” That’s Keith.

“Fuck!” That’s Akira.

“Ahhh!” That’s the both of them, as Shiro grinds his pleasure deep inside Keith and makes a tight ring of his fingers to fuck Akira’s cockhead through.

Shiro doesn’t bother to hide his smile, this is too much fun.

“Awwww, look at you all hard and desperate for me Keith,” Shiro croons in his lover’s ear in delight. “Bet you wish you’d switched places now, hey Akira?”

Akira flicks his eyes away from the screen for just a moment, long enough to take in the sight of his brother’s cock, precome dribbling continually from the tip.

“Holy fucking shit...” Akira stares, shock and jealously breaking through the distraction of his own pleasure. “He’s fucking milking you with his cock…”

“Nngh-!” Keith’s breath hitches in his chest. “I know.”

Shiro picks up the pace, nailing directly into Keith’s prostate over and over and giving him no respite. Keith accelerates at an intersection and T-bones his brother’s cab.

“You fucker-!”

“It’s not his fault, Kitten.” Shiro drags his thumb over Akira’s slit as he speaks, and the boy bucks up into his hand. “Get moving, you wanna beat that count-down don’t you?”

The timer on the split screen gives them another three minutes of game play to earn as much money as possible. Shiro knows that’s not what they’re really playing for though.

The twins are both flushed and sheened with sweat, clearly fighting to remain focused as Shiro pleasures them equally. Their little moans and bitten-off noises are music to Shiro’s ears.

“Such good boys for me. So tight and wet, so hard and eager. Both of you so needy. You need it don’t you, Baby? Need Daddy to come inside you?”

Keith whimpers.

“And you, such a perfect Kitten. You want Daddy to stroke you and make you come?” Shiro drops his voice. “And maybe you want your milk too, right Kitten? Look at your brother, look how much sweet milk you’re letting go to waste right now.”

Akira moans openly, hips stuttering as he fucks up into Shiro’s hand. He’s close, Shiro can tell. He’s still focused on the game, but as Keith moans – Shiro grinding hard inside him – his eyes slip to the side, focused on his brother’s weeping dick. Keith uses the minor distraction to skid past Akira’s car and pick up the high-paying fare he was aiming for. There are only seconds left of gameplay, and no way Akira will be able to earn enough money to beat his brother now.

Akira’s controller lands on the carpet with a dull thud, moments before the screen flashes up to show the final scores and announce Keith the winner. The fanfare from the speakers is cut-off by Keith’s moan – loud and unapologetic – as Akira twists and takes the head of his cock between his lips.

Shiro releases his grip on the boy’s cock momentarily – producing a muffled whimper of distress – before he wraps his arm around the other side of Akira’s narrow hips and continues to jerk him off. Akira is almost as wet as Keith, and the head of his cock slips through Shiro’s fingers even as he tightens them, popping back and forth as Akira thrusts messily against him. It’s beautiful, but Keith in his lap, clenching around his cock as he groans and throws his head back onto Shiro’s shoulder, is exquisite. Keith’s free hand – the one not clenching the controller so hard Shiro thinks he might snap the plastic – is tight on the back of his brother’s head, and Akira moans with his mouth full as he swallows everything his twin can give him.

“Greedy Kitten,” Shiro can’t help the smug tone of his words. “Look at him Keith, look how much our little Kitten wants some milk. You’re gonna give it to him, right?”

Shiro leans back even as he uses his hand on Keith’s hip to angle the boy forwards, ensuring Keith has a good view of the way Akira swallows his dick. The position allows him to spread Keith’s cheeks further, and he sinks another fraction into his lover. Keith wails, thighs gripping Shiro tight, his sweet hole clenching around him as Keith’s orgasm overtakes him.

“That’s it, Baby, that’s it. Come on my cock and give your brother his milk. Good boy…”

Akira is noisy, groaning with his mouth full, slurping and suckling wetly as Keith comes over his tongue. Shiro knows that even if Akira makes a mess, he won’t let anything go to waste. Shiro begins to roll the wet head of Akira’s cock around in his cupped palm, drawing little huffs from his lover as he pulls back and begins to clean Keith with diligent little licks. Keith is quivering and sensitive, but he just moans, tossing his head, letting his hands fall to the sides as he gives himself over into the sensation of too much.

A moment later, Akira shivers beside them, and Shiro let’s go of his cock in order to pet a large hand up his ribs and then down his thigh.

“Don’t waste it, Kitten. On your feet.”

Keith’s head jerks up as Akira scrambles into a standing position, his pretty mouth already open, lips wet and shiny, cheeks a lovely plum colour. Shiro drags Keith’s messy bangs back off his forehead as Akira’s cock slides through the O of his lips. He steadies Akira, keeping a hand on his thigh, and his lover bites his lip and makes a sound which is akin to a snarl as he begins to come. Keith groans, mouth open and tongue out, and it makes Shiro’s chest swell with pride to watch.

“Share, Kitten,” he commands.

Akira is quick to pull away from his twin, hips thrusting towards Shiro’s mouth. Shiro captures his cock quickly, bursts of hot salty come landing on his tongue, and the way Keith groans at the sight makes him squeeze Akira’s leg hard enough to leave tell-tale bruises. Akira staggers back, seemingly only stopped from crashing into the flatscreen by Shiro’s hold around his upper thigh.

“Good boy.” Akira preens at the warmth of Shiro’s praise. “I’m so proud of you Kitten. Here, sit…”

Shiro waits until Akira has flopped down beside them on the couch, head on his brother’s shoulder, before he shifts his hips again. Keith tries to stifle a moan and fails.

“You gonna be good for me too, Baby? Tell me what you want Keith.”

Keith whines.

“Use your words Baby,” Akira purrs, licking his lips.

“Fuck you.”

“Tsk tsk,” Shiro ceases the rocking motion of his cock, and prevents Keith from taking over the motion by the grip on his hip, “Don’t you want to make Daddy proud of you? Don’t you want me to come inside you and fill you up?”

“Nngh! Yes….”

“Good boy.” Shiro resumes his slow, torturous rock. He is basically edging himself by this point, because nothing makes him want to achieve orgasm more than his two best boys being happy and sated with sex. “So, what do you say?”

Keith chokes on his own breath as Shiro fucks against his oversensitive prostate again.

“Don’t make me wait, Baby.”

“Sorry, Akira,” Keith pants. “ _Please_ Daddy. Please come inside me. Please-!”

And fuck if the tight, slick squeeze of Keith’s body wasn’t already enough, the sight and sound of Keith – proud, fierce, independent Keith – begging for his orgasm, brings Shiro right up against the edge of his pleasure and yanks him over without warning.

He shouts, he’s pretty sure he swears, and he tugs Keith back into his lap forcefully as he spills himself deep into his lover’s wonderful body. It is a long orgasm, rich and floaty and satisfying, and Shiro inhales Keith’s scent and then Akira’s kisses as he comes. Keith is pliant and boneless in his lap, and Shiro keeps an arm around him as he twists around. The action causes his cock to slide from Keith’s hole, and the wet sound of come and lube makes all three of them groan.

But Akira is always eager to play with his brother, and no sooner has Keith lain himself across Shiro’s chest, Akira settles behind him, kissing the ball of Shiro’s shoulder as he slips his fingers into his brother’s hole.

“Ahhh-!”

“ _Oh fuck_... baby brother. Fuck. Daddy came so much. You’re so wet.”

“Hnngh…” Keith opens his mouth to say something, but he gets distracted by the texture of Shiro’s skin under his lips instead, and Shiro sighs happily, stroking the boy’s hair as he begins to kiss and suck at his broad chest. “Mmmm…”

There are wet sounds from behind Keith, punctuated by groans and purrs, and Shiro can well imagine the way Akira is touching his twin. Scooping Shiro’s come from his sloppy hole, playing with it over his puffy rim before pushing it all back inside Keith’s accommodating little body with nimble fingers.

“There’s a reason we call you Kitten, Akira.”

Akira only makes a pleased sound in response, and sinks another finger into his brother judging by the way Keith shivers and begins to mouth and worry one of Shiro’s nipples between his teeth and tongue.

Shiro bites back a moan, and pets Keith’s hair again as the boy changes to wet, lapping and sucking motions at his pec.

“My beautiful Baby.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Keith whispers against damp skin.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Akira echoes with a kiss, not ceasing his soft fingering.

Keith groans, and Shiro feels his lover’s cock begin to chub once more between them.

“So, who won?” Keith manages eventually.

Shiro looks into two pair of twin purple eyes, studded with the cosmos, and grins.

“I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Lole](https://twitter.com/@leandralena) for being an awesome beta reader.


End file.
